Jealousy
by Vegetafreak96
Summary: Vegeta does not get Jealous. No,he DOES NOT...right?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! New Story yay! I was just thinking and thinking when finally my mind clicked! Well let's get started. I seriously don't know why but I was really bored here in my room while my parents are making Carne Asada so I got my laptop and started writing and well this is what I wrote! :P I promise that I am going to respond to every review that I get! Questions, Flames, Concerns? Just ask! Let me know how I do okay?

-Vegetafreak96

**Love or Lust?**

Chapter 1

Bulma huffed her way down the yard towards her front door. He did it again, that bastard did it **again. **She loved him so much, and he to cheat on her was so…so_ crazy_. Why in the world would he do that to her? And in front of her? That was beyond crazy. Her beautiful face was fuming red and she had had it. Was it over? Were all of those years just a waste of time? She bit her bottom lip as tears started to stream down her face. This wasn't right, this isn't supposed to happen!

Is it over?

She entered the compound, not even aware of her mother and father as she stormed up to her room like a little teenager. Bulma Brief's was no young lady. No, she was a mature woman. So why is she even acting this way? She shouldn't be crying over some jerk! She should be making him _beg _for her to come back to him. She scowled as she entered her room slamming the door shut. She didn't deserve him, but with a sigh she really didn't know what to think. He was a great boyfriend, well sometimes, and she just can't let everything go for a mistake he made.

He just seemed to be flirting with a floozy waitress. That's it. But with Bulma's attitude…she exploded. That man better have a good move to get her to come back to him. She gazed at the clock, the red digital numbers read midnight. She was supposed to be going to the club with _him_ right now. She grunted as she tore off her high heels. She stripped herself out of her beautiful black dress and slipped into the shower. She set the water to warm and just stood there for half an hour, just thinking if this was all even worth it.

Two hours have gone by and she _finally_ finished. She felt more at ease with herself; a warm long shower seemed to always do the trick. She slipped on her blue towel and walked into her closet for her pajama's. She slipped onto her silky white gown and sighed with relief as she lay herself down on her warm soft bed. As she slowly began to rest her eyes for such a _long_ day…

CRASH!

Bulma's eye shot open. That was the sound that made Bulma go mad. She growled as she sat up and looked out her balcony. She threw her blankets off of her and stormed out of her balcony and looked down into the back yard. There was the Gravity Room; the room where the Prince of all Sayians "lived". She grunted as she stormed out of her room, out of the compound, and entered her back yard. She shivered as the cold wind started hitting her. She was only wearing a simple white gown for sleep; she growled knowing that she should have put on her robe.

She stomped towards the GR and banged the hard, cold, metal door. Why did this always have to happen? Why can't he just train without making a total mess? She scowled as there was no answer. She banged the door five more times. "Vegeta, what did you do?" she shouted. She didn't know if he would have heard her, but she's pretty sure that she heard the loud bangs. She looked down at her palm as it was to red to the point where it started to feel numb. She rolled her eyes. "VEGETA!"

The door swung open with a very royally pissed off Prince in the way. He growled. "WHAT?" he shouted. She flinched back; he really did have a menacing voice. She shook her head and stood her ground planting her hands on her hips.

"What happened?" she asked, lowering her volume. Trying to make the Sayian mad wasn't always the best idea. It was midnight and she has had enough problems for one night. She scanned him quickly; he had a deep scar on his left cheek. But the rest of him seemed to be alright. His clothes were torn but that wasn't a problem.

"Nothing, I don't have time for you!" he shouted. He slammed the door in her face. She jumped back and growled. What the hell? She was checking up on him, is that a crime? Her scowl deepened as she banged the door again, ignoring the pain in her palm. "What?" he shouted again, swinging the door open.

"Vegeta look, I heard a crash. I just wanted to see if you were alright!" she said. He rolled his eyes. Why in the world would she care if he was alright or not? He grunted as the woman kept pestering him. He can never really have some peace to train without the woman nagging him all of the time. This has happened before. He made the whole GR explode to the point where the whole thing collapsed. And with him in it!

She was there, and so was the weakling as they hurried him to the infirmary. It had to be the most embarrassing moment of his time here in this mud ball. They felt pity for the Prince, when they should be just trembling with fear to even be in his presence! Ever since then she has been checking up on him for the smallest things. One little explosive and she came running. More and more has he grown hatred for the woman. This was clearly insane.

"I'm training you idiot woman, now leave!" he shouted.

"At least let me help you with your cut! It's going to get infected if you don't do something about it!" she said. He rolled his eyes, as if this simple cut could do any harm to him. Although he had to admit, he has been training nonstop since the crack of dawn. Maybe a few minutes could be helpful. He never let her out of his sight as he shut down the GR with a push of a button. Still scowling at her as they walked towards the kitchen.

He sat down in a chair as she walked towards the cabinets for a first aid kit. It was hidden underneath the sink; she half smiled and took it out. She opened it and grabbed some medicine with a large band aid. This was absurd, why in the world is he taking his short break with her? He grunted as she came up to him. She leaned in on him as she placed the medicine into her two of her fingers. She placed the medicine on his cut and rubbed it gently before placing the bandage.

His scowl deepened, he hated it when she was this close. Although he had to admit, her scent was very…_pleasing_. Only he would never admit that out loud. Ever. He started growing impatient when finally she finished. He stood up and started walking out the door, no thank you, no nothing. Bulma fumed as he was about to leave. "You welcome you _highness!" _she said sarcastically. He slammed the door shut and walked out.

He returned to his precious gravity room and set it at four hundred and fifty G's. He felt the immense weight and smirked as he continued what he has started. _"You Androids will be no match for me!" _He started to laugh like a maniac as he started launching his Atomic Blast. The bots that Bulma and Mr. Brief's invented were nothing to him. He grunted as he easily destroyed them. "_Nothing is a match for me, stupid mud ball." _

Back with Bulma, again, she stormed up to her room. "Men are jerks!" she shouted. She flopped herself down on her mattress. She closed her eyes hoping that she would have a peaceful slumber and just forget about everything else. Escape from this place for just one night.

Wait a second. Why is she letting men affect her so much? Was she a disgrace to the woman race? No of course not! She wasn't going show Yamcha how to treat her right! And Vegeta…well she'll just let him be unless that monkey decides to blow himself up again. She rolled her eyes knowing that that little situation would probably happen tomorrow **again**. With a growl she shut her eyes tightly drifting off to a much needed sleep.

…

The next morning was the usual. Wake up, breakfast, work. Vegeta wasn't there during breakfast. In fact he never had a meal with the briefs. He stayed up all night in the Gravity Room and before anyone woke up he snuck in and grabbed as many foods as possible from the fridge. Bulma stared down at her desk. She was in her lab and she was stuck in another job of creating bots that could handle Vegeta's strength. She scoffed, as if her bots weren't threatening to him. Although she thought for a second and sighed. Who knows how strong he has become the past couple of months.

She doesn't know anything about his strength. The only thing that she knew was that he was training by more than 450 G's. Bulma shivered, she didn't even know that that was even possible. She looked down at the blue prints, they were almost done and she could finally get to her real work. With a sigh she tried finishing up when she heard the doorbell ring. She arched her eyebrow and looked at the monitor behind her. Of course they would have security camera's everywhere! She immediately scowled when she saw that it was Yamcha. She furrowed her eyebrows, he was holding a bouquet of flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates.

She scoffed. Like if that was going to win her back. She grunted as she stood up and marched towards the front door. She swung it open still scowling. Yamcha gulped. "Uh…hey B!" he said lamely. She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I got you these!" he said with his best smile. He handed them to her. Her scowl lightened as she took them. She couldn't help but smirk. "Listen B, I'm sorry for what happened, I couldn't sleep last night. Can you please forgive me?" he asked. He gave her a puppy dog face.

Bulma sighed. She placed the bouquet and chocolates down on the couch beside her and scanned the scar faced man. He did seem pretty pathetic. But like she thought yesterday, she didn't want their whole history to go out of the trash. She still loved him, so with another long sigh she smiled. His face lit up as Bulma took a step forward. "Ok Yamcha, one more chance, and if you mess up than too bad." She said.

He nodded quickly and gave her a tight hug, but not enough to crush her. Sure he was a warrior with a good number of strength. But he _is _human. He gave her a passionate kiss, and as they parted he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled. "So B, what do you want to do today?" he asked. Bulma frowned.

"I'm stuck in the lab fixing Vegeta some bots for him to train. Speaking of training…shouldn't _you_ be training?" she asked. That's true, shouldn't he? He was going to fight the androids wasn't he? He chuckled nervously and let go of her. He faced her and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I wanted to spend some time with you today, besides we all know that Goku's going to be the one who defeats the androids so I don't think I'm even going to be any help." He said with a weak smiled. Bulma frowned, why did he have a low self-esteem with his strength? Sure he may be right, but still. He wasn't worthless.

That's when the two turned around as they heard a grunt. There was Vegeta by the entry way in the kitchen holding a water bottle in one hand and a towel draped around his neck. He was shirtless only wearing a pair of black spandex shorts and the band aid that Bulma gave him last night. Yamcha scowled and Bulma just tried not to stare. "Hn fool, it's good that you know how weak you are." He spat. Yamcha clenched his fists.

"Back off Vegeta!" he shouted. Vegeta smirked. He never knew why the woman stayed with this loser, but why would he care? He laughed and took another chug of his water. "Weakling, what is that odor? You wreak of another woman." He snarled. Vegeta shook his head and walked back to the Gravity Room. "_Honestly this mud ball's customs of mates are so bizarre. Are you not supposed to stay with only one woman?" _he thought. He shrugged as he entered the machine and continued his rigorous training.

Yamcha's eyes bugged out and a single sweat streamed down his face. Bulma stood herself in front of him and planted her hands on her hips. "Is that true?" she shouted. Yamcha raised his hands defensively and shook his head.

"No B! Of course not! He's lying!" he said in one breathe. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Look Yamcha, maybe it's best if you go train. I'm busy anyways." She said pushing him gently out of the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Yamcha frowned as he stepped out of the compound, he turned around to say one last thing but she already closed the door shut. He scowled. Damn that Sayian. He clenched his fists as he stormed out of the compound and flew off to who knows where.

Back at the Gravity Room Vegeta smirked as he sensed his Ki leave. He shot another bot, but damn it that was his last one. He grunted as he knew that he needed to go see the woman. Oh how hard he tried ignoring her, blocking her out of his life, but he always had some type of problem that he would have to go to her. He growled as he shut off the GR and walked as slow as possible towards her lab. Her Ki was weak, barely visible, but he sensed it.

He entered the room without a knock. He opened the door rather roughly as he practically broke the knob. He ignored it as he marched up to her. "Woman the bots are broken, make me some that are useful for my training _now_." He snarled. She has just finished up the blue prints. She scowled as she raised her gaze at him.

"_Damn."_ She thought as she scanned his body for a second. She shook her head violently. "_What the hell?"_ She stood up planting her hands on her hips. "Geez Vegeta will it kill you to say please?" Honestly this man was nowhere close to the word "manners". The man probably didn't even know what the word please meant. She scoffed as she walked up to him. She wrinkled her nose, his scent was strong. "Oh my God Vegeta, take a shower!" she said. "How long have you've been in the GR?"

He smirked, he inched closer to her but she took a few steps back. She pinched her nose and waved the scent away. That just made him walk a few steps closer as he backed her up against her desk. "I haven't left the Gravity Room for two days, stupid woman." He said with a smirk. She gulped; he has never been this close to her. She placed her tiny hands on his big broad chest trying to push him away but that was no use. "Now shut up and go make my training bots little woman." He said. His voice was low and dark. That just made shiver's go down Bulma's spine.

He placed his arms on the desk trapping Bulma in between. His presence was so…different. She could barely breathe now. He chuckled as he saw the fear in her expression. "Vegeta p-please just take a few steps back." She muttered. He chuckled; his voice was so…**deep.** She felt over whelmed when thank God he finally backed away. "I'm going to start on them sheesh." She said. He crossed his arms and continued smirking. He loved it when he made her have the chills.

She quickly returned to her desk grabbing the blue prints. He watched her every move, but arched his eyebrow when he noticed something. Her cheeks…they were tinged pink? That was odd, well for him. He has never seen that before in his life. He didn't even think that that was even possible. With a grunt he stormed himself out of the lab.

As he left Bulma couldn't help but make a long sigh of relief. She touched her face as she felt the warmth. She was blushing, why? She shook her head violently and started working on the bots. Maybe that could keep her mind off of that monkey.

…

"Mom seriously that's a lot of food." Said Bulma. It was almost dinner time and Bulma's mother was working her hardest making a buffet. She mixed flipped and chopped dozens of foods. "Here let me help you." Bulma said, she couldn't really watch her mother do all of this work and not help. Although she was exhausted as she was working on those stupid bots all day. She should be finished by tomorrow, but damn that Sayian making her work like a slave. Although Bulma couldn't believe it but her mother seemed to be having fun.

"Oh Sweety isn't it nice that Vegeta decided to join us for dinner! It's his first time joining us and I want to make it as special as possible. I heard ChiChi say that Sayians eat **a lot **of food so that's what I'm preparing for him!" she said with a giggle. Bulma rolled her eyes, why did her mother respect this animal so much? He was a freak and she treated him like…like a Prince. Bulma sighed, he is a Prince.

Bulma placed the foods on the dinner table. She couldn't believe the amount that her mother was able to cook in one day. It was time for dinner and Bulma sat in her seat. Her mother entered and placed the last plate of food and looked up at her daughter. "Oh Sweety could you please call Mr. Vegeta for dinner?" she asked nicely. Bulma was about to reject when her father came in.

"Ah hello there my two beautiful woman!" he said, he gave each one a kiss on the cheek and sat in his chair with a newspaper in one hand. He has just arrived from a meeting and he was ready for a good meal. He noticed the giant amount of food and arched his eyebrow. "Bunny what's all of this food for?" he asked.

"Mr. Vegeta is going to join us today! Bulma dear please go call him, the food is going to get cold!" she said. Bulma rolled her eyes and grunted as she walked out of the room. She really didn't want to see that crazy Sayian again, but she always seemed to never stay away from him. She walked up to the GR door and was about to bang it when it swung open. Bulma bit her bottom lip. Again he was shirtless. She shook her head violently and looked up at him.

"Food's ready." She said simply and started walking away when he grabbed her wrist. He spined her around and made her face him.

"Woman you smell…" he stepped closer to her and inhaled her by her neck. He smirked and let her go. "Never mind." He said. Bulma looked like if she saw a ghost as she just turned around and tried to walk back towards the dining room as fast as possible. He smirked, that's all he wanted. He _loved _it when he made her get all pale with fear. It was amusing.

As they both entered the dining room, him putting on a black tank top on the way. He sat across from Bulma and was a bit shocked that they actually served him a decent proportion for his appetite. He started grabbing almost everything and ate at a fast pace. He ate like Goku, but with him it was different he actually didn't make a mess. The three humans weren't shocked by his appetite but it was still a bit unusual for them. Eating a whole turkey as an appetizer was just plain crazy.

He finished quickly and didn't even bother for a thank you, not even a grunt as he stormed out of the room and back towards his precious GR. Bulma scowled, she finished up and chased after him. Bulma's parents weren't bothered at all as they finished up their meals. "Oh my he eats so much, I should make more next time!" said the bubbly mother as she started washing the dishes. Mr. Brief twitched his mustache as he flipped the page of his newspaper.

"Vegeta what's wrong with you! My mother worked so hard and you don't even bother to say thank you?" she shouted outside of the GR. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he continued punching the air at supersonic speed. As if he cared about any of that crap. He was a Prince and she was practically his slave. He has never said please or thank you, so why should he start now? He blocked the woman out of hearing and continued his training.

Bulma knew that he wasn't going to respond. With a kick at the door she stormed back towards the compound. "Ass whole!" she shouted.

**Well it seems pretty heated here at Capsule Corp. Vegeta sure is a hard headed Prince. How is Bulma going to deal with this for Three Years? Will see! Please Review and tell me how I did. Your reviews literally make my day! Well good bye!**

**-Vegetafreak96**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the reviews, here's Chapter 2. I hope you all like it! I'm going to post the next Chapter from A weak at the beach tomorrow. It's kind of hard for me right now because there arriving Planet Sapphire and I'm trying to make it perfect! :O

**Love or Lust?**

Chapter 2

_Bulma knew that he wasn't going to respond. With a kick at the door she stormed back towards the compound. "Ass whole!" she shouted._

…

It was the next morning. Bulma finished up the bots and gave them to the arrogant Prince. He only grunted and continued training. With huff she flopped herself down in her couch, wearing only a spaghetti shirt and mini shorts and holding a tub of chocolate ice cream. It was a girl's best friend! With a smile she channeled to her favorite soap opera and buried herself into the couch for some peace.

Instead of working, like always, she decided to give herself a day off. She didn't know what to do; hopefully someone would call and ask for a day out. As if on cue the phone rang. Bulma smiled and stood up frantically to answer. Hoping that it would be one of her best friends! "Hello?" she said. There was no reply but finally someone answered.

"Hey Bulma!" said a cheery voice through the other line.

"Goku, how have you've been?" said Bulma happily. Goku, what a great guy. She's known him from the start. He may have been an interesting guy to know. He sure was different, he still is different. But she loved him like a brother and she really did miss him.

"Great actually we were all just here training but we decided to take a break at Master Roshi's for a barbeque! Do you want to come?" he asked. They really did need a break, with Piccolo and Gohan training almost nonstop, it was useful. And her other friends are going to be there so why not?

Bulma's face lit up. "Of course Goku! At what time?" she asked.

"At five." He said with a smile.

"Hmm," she thought for a moment. "Can I bring Vegeta?" she asked. Goku arched his eyebrow that was unexpected. Bulma didn't want to take that monkey. But she knew that he wasn't all bad, maybe just a couple of hours outside of the GR could help him. Goku thought the same thing so with a sigh…

"Ok Bulma, but just be careful." He said.

"Don't worry Goku. Okay I'll see you at five!" she said happily and hung up. She doubted that Vegeta would even agree to her offer. But it wouldn't hurt to try. With a sigh she returned to her soap opera and started eating her whole chocolate ice cream.

…

It was now four o-clock. Bulma was in her room getting ready to see her friends. She was in her closet taking out her light blue tank top and her mini jean shorts. She took out her white sneakers and put her hair up in a ponytail. She didn't go all fancy, why should she? It was Roshi's island. Although she did want to get into the water, she decided to just maybe take her bikini if everyone else gets in. She really hated that perverted old man.

She was now ready and it was 4:30. She decided that maybe now was the time to go invite Vegeta. With a frown she strolled out of the compound and towards the Gravity Room. She knocked on it lightly and to her surprise he answered. He had his scowl but when does he **not **have it? With a small smile she took a step forward and cleared her throat. "Vegeta do you want to come to Master Roshi's for a barbeque?" she asked. That question took him aback. He arched his eyebrow and was about to say no when she spoke again.

"Come on Vegeta take a break, there's going to be food!" she said. He thought for a second. He was hungry, and maybe he could have a spar with Kakkarot. With a smirk he powered down the GR and stepped out, making Bulma take a few steps back. Honestly his presence was very intimidating. "So do you want to go?" she asked.

"Fine." He said. He crossed his arms and flew up to his room. He took a quick hot shower and dressed himself into a pair of black jeans and a white tank top. Slipping on his sneakers he walked down the stairs towards the living room where Bulma was waiting. She was reading a magazine and she set it down when he stepped in. Finally he smelled nice! "It's good that you took a bath Vegeta." She teased. "You were getting really smelly."

He rolled his eyes. Who cares how he smelled? "Ok then let's go." She said. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the door. Vegeta watched her leave, he examined her clothing. For once she wasn't wearing anything that is _too _revealing. Although that perverted old man would still look at her at every angle. He growled. Wait why would he care? He shook his head and walked up to her. She capsulated her helicopter. "Vegeta are you going to go with me?" she asked. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she suddenly found herself in the sky going a million miles per hour towards Roshi's.

"Vegeta! A little warning next time?" she shouted. He chuckled as he managed to keep her from falling.

"Quiet woman or I'll drop you." He spat. Her eyes bugged out and she immediately zipped her mouth. There's one thing that Bulma knew about Vegeta, he always meant what he said. She sighed as she gazed down at the ocean. It was just a blue blur and she couldn't help but close her eyes, this was a bit terrifying. He wrapped his arm around her waist trying to keep her from squirming. With a pout she stayed quiet as they reached the island.

A couple of minutes passed and they finally arrived. That was a fast trip, and she couldn't believe it, but she actually enjoyed it. She giggled as she saw her friends relaxing in the sand. "Hey you guys!" she said. Vegeta set her down on the sand and crossed his arms as his eyes met the warriors. They weren't his favorite people but they managed. All he really came was for the meat and for a good spar with Goku.

Yamcha arched his eyebrow as he saw Vegeta carrying her down to the beach. What the hell? He flew her here? That was unnatural. He shook his head and walked up to her. He gave her a tight hug and half frowned. "Bulma why did you come here with _him_?" She crossed her arms and scowled. Honestly he may be an ass whole, but he wasn't all bad. Sure she may have been fighting with him the past couple of days nonstop, but isn't he in there side now? Isn't he _good_?

"Yamcha, what's the problem? He gave me a ride is that a bad thing? Besides you didn't even bother to pick me up." She growled. Vegeta smirked as he saw his face drop. Yamcha scratched the back of his neck and frowned.

"Sorry."

"Whatever," she turned to Vegeta. "Thank you Vegeta." She said smiling. Vegeta only grunted as he walked towards Goku. Bulma sighed, that is clearly the only way of communicating with the Prince. She rolled her eyes and started greeting her friends. Krillin, Gohan, Goku, Yamcha, Puar, Turtle and even Piccolo and ChiChi! She walked towards ChiChi and smiled. "Hey Chi!" she gave her a friendly hug.

"Oh Bulma! It's nice to see you again! How's everything?" she asked. She was in the kitchen seasoning the meat. Bulma smiled as she started to help her.

"Oh everything's fine, just taking care of that crazy Sayian." She said with a grunt. ChiChi smiled.

"Well it's nice to know that he's not killing you or anything." She said.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah well, depends if I stop nagging him." They both started laughing as they continued getting the meat ready.

Outside of the Kame House, Vegeta walked up to Goku crossing his arms with his famous scowl. "Kakkarot, let's spar." He said with a smirk. Goku smiled and scratched the back of his neck. He would never deny a spar, especially with Vegeta. But he wanted to take a break and plus the food was almost ready.

"Um Vegeta can it wait, I think that we should at least eat first I'm starving!" he smiled rubbing his stomach. Vegeta grunted and rolled his eyes. Honestly this Sayian only cares about food or something. Vegeta hasn't eaten breakfast so might as well.

"Fine, we eat first and then we spar."

Goku nodded. Bulma headed out of the house with the tray filled with the raw meat. Vegeta licked his canine sharp teeth. He walked up to her and took one of the steaks out and started chewing it raw. Bulma's eyes bugged out and she couldn't help but gag. "What the hell Vegeta?" He eyes her and smirked as he took another bite. "Why are you eating it raw?" she asked.

"What's the difference?" It wasn't disgusting to him, it was food! He shook his head, these people were so weak. He was a bit amused though how she kept gagging at him. With a chuckle he leaned into her ear. "Is something wrong woman?" he asked. That just made shivers go down Bulma's spine. She was about to say something when suddenly Yamcha cuts in.

"Hey get away from her!" he shouted. He clenched his fist and stormed up to them. He accidently bumped into Bulma. But judging on his strength she fell down with the meat landing on her stomach. It hurt her and Yamcha eyes bugged out. "Oh my God! Bulma I'm sorry it was an accident!"

Vegeta laughed. "Idiot, look what you did." He said crossing his arms. Yamcha frantically helped her up setting the heavy tray aside. She was scowling and she planted her hands on her hips.

"Ugh Yamcha watch it!"

"I'm sorry B!"

"Whatever, Krillin can you come here please." She said. Krillin heard he was on the other side of the island with Roshi. They were getting the grill ready. Krillin strolled towards Bulma, ignoring Vegeta and Yamcha.

He took the tray and smiled. "Thanks Bulma!" he said.

Bulma scowled when she saw that Roshi walked towards her, he had his hands behind his back and he had his eyes set on everything but her face. She rolled his eyes, ready to pounce on the man when at a sudden swift movement he started grabbing her ass. Bulma shrieked. Yamcha smacked his forehead and Vegeta's eyes widened. Never in his life has he seen a man act so "free" with a woman. He scowled as Bulma tried pushing him away but he didn't move. He felt his chest tighten and without even thinking he punched Roshi. Roshi started screaming as the impact made him fly to the ocean. Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms grabbing another steak and returning back to Capsule Corp. The Spar could wait.

"Wait Vegeta you're my ride remember!" she shouted out to him. He didn't even turn around as he blasted off. Yamcha scowled. Why can't she just ask him for a ride?

"Bulma I can take you, you know." He said. Bulma turned around and faced him. She wouldn't admit it, but she kind of wished that he could take her again. With a huff she stormed inside to talk to ChiChi. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

…

It was the next day. Bulma wanted to talk to Vegeta. She wanted to know why she helped him with the idiot Roshi. Did he care? She was just curious. He hasn't gone to the Gravity Room. When Yamcha returned her last night he was locked in his room. He hasn't came out since, unless he's not even there. Maybe he snuck out? She hoped not. She walked up to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. She blew loose strands out of hair out of her face and crossed her arms. "Vegeta are you in there?"

There was still no sound when suddenly she heard a grunt. She half smiled and knocked again. "I heard that. Vegeta please open the door, I just want to talk to you." A couple of minutes passed and finally he opened the door. He was shirtless wearing only a gray pair of sweat pants. He looked down at her and scowled. Why did this woman always seek him? Can she just leave him alone in peace? He crossed his arms and waited for her babbling to begin.

"Vegeta what's wrong?" she asked lightly. He arched his eyebrow. He thought that she was going to start nagging him by telling him to train or take a shower. She cleared her throat. "See you haven't left your room since you left Roshi's. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine woman now leave." He said.

"You're not fine Vegeta. Let me help you!" Why was it so hard to help this man? She's just trying to take care of him. After that incident with the Gravity Room…something inside her clicked. Ever since then she has been obsessing of him being well. Seeing him in that hospital bed was just to terrifying for her to watch.

"I'm fine." He repeated. He closed the door shut leaving her fuming outside in the hall. She dropped her head and frowned. With a defeated sigh she walked glumly towards her room.

He growled as he walked towards his bed. He lay himself down and stared at the ceiling. He has been doing that all day. He doesn't know why but that image of Roshi touching her was bothering him **so** much. What he can't understand is _why_ is it bothering him. Why does he care? WHY? He hated that perverted Master that's for damn sure. The idiot weakling didn't do anything about it for some stupid reason so he had no choice but to knock his lights out. He has never cared for someone ever in his life, and he wasn't going to start now.

He needs to stay away from the woman, she's dangerous. That much he knew. She distracted him by her looks. He was a man; of course he thought she was gorgeous. Even back on Namek. It wasn't just her looks though. It was also her scent. He liked it when he would get close to her. Which he has been doing to many times. He should stop that. Her scent filled him, it was intoxicating. He exhaled knowing that she was 100% dangerous.

All he has to do is just ignore her. The problem is _**if **_he can ignore her. He growled when he sensed something. It was that idiot weakling again. Why does he keep coming here? He heard her call him her "boyfriend". Whatever the hell that is. He thought that he was her mate but they don't live together, plus that fact that he would sometimes come here reeking of another woman. He snarled as he looked out of the balcony. He was dressed casual and Bulma too. Apparently he's going to stay here for the day. He saw her come out of the compound and walking up to him with arms wide open. They hugged each other and started to attach their lips.

What in the world are they doing? He heard that that particular action is called "kiss". He has only seen that here on earth. It made his stomach churn and he turned around with a growl. He doesn't know how it feels, doesn't know the meaning. It was completely strange to him. He rolled his eyes and decided not to leave his room until dinner. Hopefully that weakling wouldn't be there.

..

"Hey Yamcha, what do you want to do today?" she asked him. He smiled wrapping his arms around her. He gave her one more kiss.

"Why don't we go hang out in your pool today B. It's hot today and I could sure use a swim." He said.

Bulma thought for a moment. That sounded like a good idea. She nodded as they entered the compound. "Ok, let's go change." She said.

Bulma exited the back door and looked down at her outfit. It was a red bikini. Yamcha took a glance at her and blushed. "You look great B!" he said.

"Thanks!"

"Okay so I'll race you…" he said with a smirk. She laughed as they started running to the pool both diving in at the same time.

Vegeta clutched onto his pillow. He was bored and wanted to go out and chase that weakling away. But how could he while avoiding the woman? Well it's better than seeing them together. That's when he shook his head violently. "_What the hell is going on with me?"_

* * *

><p><span>Review? :o<span>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_If malice or envy were tangible and had a shape, it would be the shape of a boomerang._

…

_Vegeta clutched onto his pillow. He was bored and wanted to go out and chase that weakling away. But how could he while avoiding the woman? Well it's better than seeing them together. That's when he shook his head violently. "What the hell is going on with me?"_

Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayians, does not get jealous, and for a couple of pathetic earthlings? Hell no. That was just not right. He took a glance out of the balcony again. There they were, the two earthlings kissing in the pool. He felt that feeling again in his stomach. He clutched it and growled. What the hell is that feeling? He has never felt it before and it's really starting to piss him off.

What is the meaning of this feeling? He shook his head, deciding to figure it out later. For now he just really wants to blow that weakling's head off. With a snarl he exited his room, out of the compound, into the backyard and towards the pool. He couldn't even describe his emotions they were running wild and he couldn't take it. He growled as they didn't acknowledge his presence. With a snarl. "_Weakling_!"

Yamcha freaked as he immediately parted blushing. He looked around and met the death glare of Vegeta. He scowled and jumped out of the pool. Bulma was blushing but she was completely bewildered, why was Vegeta here? She quirked her eyebrow, he seemed really upset. "Vegeta?"

He ignored her and clenched his fists. "Weakling get out of here." He snarled. Yamcha arched his eyebrow, who was he to kick him out? This was Bulma's house not his! He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You can't kick me out, Vegeta. It's not your house." He said. "Why don't you go train or something and stop bothering Bulma." He spat. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Oh I can definitely kick you out, and in fact, I'll do it with my fist." He smirked and Yamcha's eyes bugged out as Vegeta punched his lights out. He flew off with the strong force and banged himself against the gates. Yamcha clutched his jaw, he started to bleed. He scowled as he stood up; he was damaged but not enough to keep him down. Vegeta would have killed him from the spot. But he knew that killing him wouldn't be such a good idea. The woman would kick him out.

"Ugh, Vegeta what's your problem! What the hell did I even do?" he shouted.

Vegeta growled and clenched his fists even tighter. "Get out!" he roared.

Yamcha stumbled back with the sound of his voice. Who knew that Vegeta could roar? Bulma covered her ears and swam out of the pool, she ran towards Vegeta. "Vegeta, what's your problem?" she shouted. Honestly this man is so complicated. He has more mood swings than her! He's always getting mad about everything!

He stared at her. How he hated it when she wore clothing that were so revealing. He scoffed and crossed his arms. "The weakling is my problem." He scoffed. She rolled her eyes.

"What the hell did he do?"

"He's here, that's what he's doing. I need him to leave before something messy happens."

She turned around. Yamcha was coming and he looked pretty damn pissed. He had his fists clenched and he looked like if he was about to explode. He started running, getting his…uh oh. "Wolf Fang Fist!" What the hell, she's in the way! Vegeta grabbed her and tossed her to the pool as Yamcha performed his move at him. Bulma couldn't believe it; the idiot was going to harm her! Vegeta smirked as he easily dodged it. He was about to perform his Galick Gun but thought that maybe if he did that then he would destroy the whole compound.

Yamcha stumbled back and growled. There was no harm in Vegeta. Wait a second where's Bulma? "B?"

That's when Bulma popped her head out from under the water. She hated being pushed in, but it was worth it because if not she was toast. She looked at Vegeta, he was powering up, and his aura was skyrocketing. What the hell is his problem? Bulma looked back at Yamcha. "Yamcha you're going to get yourself killed! Get out of here!" she shouted.

Yamcha looked at Vegeta. He couldn't back down at a fight, but this was **Vegeta**. He has already killed him once. So he knows that he is no match for him. But he can't just back down in front of Bulma. That would be just too embarrassing. He scowled and stormed up to Vegeta. "Listen man, I don't know what's your deal, but you really need to calm your temper."

Vegeta chuckled. "Calm my temper? I wonder if that's even possible…"

Bulma stood up and walked up to the two, maybe she could calm both of them down. She placed both of her hands on each of their chest. She pushed Yamcha away but Vegeta didn't budge. "Vegeta seriously, what did Yamcha do?" she asked. He scowled and looked down at her. He wasn't going to tell her that him touching her felt strange to him. The feeling of "strange" was very strong. He didn't know what to say. Bulma sighed knowing him too well she faced Yamcha.

"Look Yamcha, maybe today isn't so great. You should leave." She said. Vegeta grinned as his face fell…again.

"Bulma that's not fair! It's all because of him!"

Vegeta stood himself into a fighting position. "So what are you going to do about it weakling?" he snarled. Yamcha clenched his fists.

"Oh I'll show you!" he powered up.

"Look Yamcha just get out!" she shouted. Yamcha arched his eyebrow, why the hell is she kicking him out? Why can't he just go inside the compound? Oh right, Vegeta would just storm inside. He clenched his fists and examined his girlfriend. She was dead serious. He sighed defeated and scowled. He slumped his shoulders cussing at Vegeta as he walked out of the compound. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. That is a pathetic warrior. Yamcha sighed; he didn't know what to do.

As soon as Yamcha was out of sight, Bulma faced Vegeta with the angriest expression that you could imagine. Vegeta arched his eyebrow, but couldn't help but smirk. Not only did he like making her scared, he also liked it when he made her angry. It was a feeling that he couldn't explain. His smirk widened into an almost smile. "Vegeta let's go sit down." She said simply. He arched his eyebrow at that. Wasn't she going to scream at him?

She took his arm; she tried tugging for him to follow her but he wouldn't budge. She growled as she grabbed his arm with both of her hands but he still didn't move. Vegeta chuckled, she kept struggling. "Vegeta come on!" she shouted. She slid her hands down to his hand and FINALLY he moved. They walked hand in hand down the yard and towards the lawn chairs. She sat down with a huff but he stood still. "Sit down Vegeta!" she demanded.

He smirked and crossed his arms. "No."

"Yes!"

"Make me!" he shouted.

She growled and stood herself behind him. She placed her hands on his back and pushed for him to sit. She tried so hard that she slipped and fell flat on her face. He laughed and finally sat down. She was red, and with a scowl she sat. "Anyways, Vegeta what's going on with you?" she asked. She looked at him, but he didn't even glance at her.

"Vegeta come on, just answer me please."

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"To the GR, I have to train."

"So you're not going to tell me your problem?"

"You wouldn't understand stupid woman." He really didn't think that she would. He didn't know that Bulma was a woman who knows these types of things. He rolled his eyes, if he didn't know then how could she? Besides his pride was getting the best of him anyways. He stood up and looked down at her. He felt a rush of blood to his head. She was still wearing her bikini. He quickly turned away and jogged towards the GR.

….

There was a knock on the door. Bulma has just gotten out of the shower dressing herself in her pajama's. She goes up to the door while putting on her ponytail and smiles. "Hey Goku." Goku arched his eyebrow. Usually she would be happy and give him a friendly hug. He stepped in and frowned.

"What's wrong Bulma?" he asked.

"N-nothing, I'm fine. Why are you here? Not in a bad way though." She said. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I sensed Vegeta's Ki go up, and I think Yamcha's too but not too much. I was going to come but I was busy with Piccolo and Gohan. I knew you were okay since the Ki's were Vegeta and Yamcha's. Actually I was going to come but it suddenly stopped. So what's up?" he explained. He sat himself down on the sofa with Bulma sitting down next to him. She sighed.

"Stupid Vegeta, he started going hysterical! He wanted Yamcha out of the compound for no reason!"

"Well did you try talking to him?"

"Yes, but he didn't tell me the problem!" she scowled.

"Ok well look, I'll talk to him." He said. "_Hm, maybe it's starting. It's a bit soon but a lot could happen in three years. Well if Vegeta is already starting to have feelings for her, then hopefully Yamcha will make it in one peace." _He thought.

….

Hmm, Vegeta's getting jealous! Next chapter is going to have MAJOR FLUFF. And hey guys I spend all day writing this for you but no reviews? Yeah, I know you're not reviewing :o REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! Finally I got some reviews! :D Here's chapter 4! I loved all of your reviews, there the only reason why I keep posting my chapters! Without them, then I would have deleted this story already :O

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TheRebelX3 YOU ARE A FREAKING AWESOME FAN!:D**

**Chapter 4**

_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love._

...

_"Hm, maybe it's starting. It's a bit soon but a lot could happen in three years. Well if Vegeta is already starting to have feelings for her, then hopefully Yamcha will make it in one peace." _

…

Goku scanned for Vegeta's Ki. He was training in the Gravity Room. Goku missed training in there, but then again, it hurt like hell. He glanced at Bulma, she was deep in thought. So with a slight nod he entered through the compound and headed straight for the GR. Hopefully the Prince wouldn't ask for a spar. Goku wasn't exactly ready for one…yet. It's too early of training to start. Vegeta might be ahead, but he's not sure if he would be able to be a match. Vegeta train's under 450 G's, what do you expect? He remembered training under 100 G's and that was a challenge.

He looked up at the Gravity Room. Of course the Prince sensed his Ki, he powered down the machine. Goku waited until the door swung open. He looked up at the Prince. He was bathed in sweat. He had dozens of cuts and bruises. With a grunt, a slow step by step he stood himself in front of Goku. He crossed his arms. Blood streamed down the side of his face, and he felt an extreme pain in his left arm.

He was letting out all of his anger in the Gravity Room, and he took it to the limit. He knew that this was going to make him stronger, stronger to defeat the Androids. Only that wasn't exactly the anger that he was using. The anger was from his emotions. He was so confused that he went out of control. Goku's mouth dropped, it was like if he shouldn't even be alive. With a nervous gulp he stopped staring and frowned. "Wow Vegeta, you look like if you went through a meat grinder. Well I just came here to see how your training is going? Which by the looks of it, you're doing great?"

Goku couldn't tell if this is how he wanted to end up whenever he trained. He looked like if he was about to die, but we all know that Vegeta loves pain. Because pain equals strength. He sighed, how is he going to bring up the whole questioning of his emotions at a time like this? Vegeta scowled, closing his eyes slowly. He didn't even have the strength to speak; he didn't even want to speak. But he never wanted to show his weakness in front of anyone. Especially to a low class Sayian.

Vegeta knew why he was here. Why else would he come? Why would he care on how is training is going. He didn't want to talk about it, but secretly, he didn't want to go back in the gravity room for a while. He sighed, knowing that he is going to have this conversation either way. Might as well just get over it. "Just get on with it Kakkarot. I know why you are here." He managed to say. It was painful, but he managed…

Goku sighed. He sat down in the grass with Vegeta copying his actions. Vegeta finally sat down over a couple of hours of intense training. Goku nodded. "Right, well I heard that you didn't want Yamcha here. Apparently no one knows the reason for your actions. Mind telling me why?" he asked. Of course Vegeta is not going to tell him the truth, but maybe something close to the truth. Although Goku pretty much has an idea why.

Vegeta cleared his throat, he still had his eyes closed and he started to breathe heavily. "Kakkarot, there is a problem…" He needed **answers**. Vegeta needed to know what in the world is going on inside him. His emotions. He didn't want to be lost, clueless, anymore. He wanted to know. A need.

"Tell me Vegeta, I promise this will only be between you and me." Goku said seriously. Goku is a man who could act like a clown, and on the next second he could act like a man with a heart made of stone. He was serious, Vegeta wasn't stupid, and he knew he was. With a slow nod, he continued.

"I can't really explain this. I don't really know what is going on. I have…never felt this before." He said slowly. He continued breathing heavily, hoping that this wasn't damaging his pride. His pride was everything to him. To be honest, this conversation is actually killing him inside. Never in his life, he the Prince of all Sayians, would ask for help from a third class Sayian. Although this was the only way to stop all of this confusion. He knows when to set his pride to the side. But sometimes he doesn't.

Goku nodded. "I think I know what you're going through, I went through it myself. It's perfectly natural in this world, or any other world. It's something that any person would long for, it's a blessing Vegeta." He took a glance at him. He was listening intently. He continued. "I'm not sure if you have ever even heard this word, but it's called…love." He said with a smile.

Vegeta was a bit shocked. He has never in his entire life heard that word before. It was completely bewildering. Vegeta looked up at Goku, he was still serious. He hated not knowing something, which this low class Sayian does. It shows lack of knowledge. "Kakkarot…I-What is that?" he whispered.

"Love Vegeta…is something that no one can really explain. But I'll try my best. Love is a feeling inside someone. It's overwhelming. It's beautiful. Love is a feeling where you want _someone_. A person, love is a feeling where you want a person. You would love them, and with all of your heart. It's where you would protect that person no matter what. Just knowing that they are alive is something amazing."

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Love is where you would touch the person, and feel those sparks against your skin. Where you would always have the wanting to be close to the person and just kiss them." He said smiling.

"Kakkarot, what is kiss?" asked Vegeta.

"Kiss, is an action, but a need. It's where you would attach two person's lips together; it's a pretty amazing feeling." He said.

Vegeta nodded. "What is that feeling called…when let's say, you see someone being touched by another person, that horrible feeling where you have rage bubbling up inside of you?" he asked.

Goku smiled. "That is called Jealousy." He knew Vegeta didn't know what that meant so he continued. "Jealousy **is** that feeling of rage. When you see that person being with the person you _love." _

Vegeta was in complete and total shock. He was right about the Jealousy part. He did feel that. But love? Does he feel love towards the blue haired woman? Maybe it was too early for him to decide. How is he going to find out if he really does have those feelings towards the woman?

Goku stood up. "Look Vegeta, I have to go. ChiChi's going to get mad if I stay out long. I hope this conversation helps, and if you need anything at all, you know where to find me." With that said he placed to fingers onto his forehead and disappeared. Vegeta stood up and sighed. That was a conversation that he would never forget. Love, Jealousy, everything.

He looks up, sensing the woman's Ki coming straight towards him. He starred at her as she walked towards him. Her blue soft hair was up in a ponytail, with two loose curls framing her face. She was wearing a white t-shirt that blended with her white milky skin. Her shorts were black standing out, and she was bare footed. There was that feeling again. But like he said, it was too early to see if it was really love. Love is a powerful word; it is something that should be taken seriously.

She started to run up to him as she saw his condition. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She stood herself in front of him; she placed her hands on his chest. "V-Vegeta, what happened?"

He closed his eyes, for a second he thought that he was going to collapse but he managed to stay up. "I'm- I was training." He said slowly.

"Is anything broken?" she questioned. Her voice was soft, and caring. He wanted to smile but that would affect his pride. She rubbed his arms but retreated when he flinched. "Vegeta is something wrong with your arms?" she asked. "Lift up your right arm." She said.

He lifted it slowly and placed it back down. "Ok now lift up your left one." He tried, but he literally couldn't. "Vegeta your left arm is broken!" He rolled his eyes, always saying the obvious. Although, how he would never admit it, he actually liked how over protective she was. It was…nice. "Come on Vegeta, let's get you inside."

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the infirmary. He felt that feeling that Goku said. Although she didn't do anything. His eyes widened a bit. Her skin was freezing against his. She sat him down on the bed; she grabbed a cloth and started rubbing his skin. Bulma cleaned all of the blood away from his skin. She threw it away and started taking X-Rays of his left arm.

It was completely broken in half. She frowned and started putting a cast on his arm. "Honestly Vegeta, please stop doing this to yourself." She pleaded.

"_It's where you would protect that person no matter what. Just knowing that they are alive is something amazing."_

Vegeta arched his eyebrow. Was this a sign? He examined her actions. She was so close to him, it was actually giving him a headache for what his emotions are thinking about right now. Is love innocent? He doesn't think so, but love is what it is. Bulma started cleaning his face with another cloth; her face was inches away from his. He smirked. "Why are you smirking Vegeta?" she asked innocently.

"Oh well nothing woman." He said, copying her tone. She stood up straight and arched her eyebrow. Was it her, or was he getting playful?

"Vegeta are you okay?" she asked.

"Well…I'm perfectly fine now woman." He teased. "You helped me didn't you?"

Ok something was clearly up, he wasn't nice, but at the same time he wasn't mean. This was…odd. "Vegeta your acting strange." She clarified.

"Is that a bad thing?" he pressured.

"Um…"

He started leaning towards her, he stood up and again were only inches apart. She felt her skin starting to get warm. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. Again was that feeling. She smiled.

"Vegeta I…"

He placed his free fingers on her mouth gently, he started shushing her. "Shhh woman, don't speak." He said slowly.

He stroked his cheek, and now her hair. He couldn't believe how soft it was, it was the softest feeling that he has ever felt. He didn't know what he was doing. This was just an adrenaline. But he wanted to do this, he was so **curious**, how does her hair and skin _really_ feel?

That's when he realized something. This isn't right. He's not supposed to be feeling these things… He's supposed to be training for the androids. But's that's not all, he's a Prince. A murderer. He has killed millions of creatures, raped dozens of woman. And now he is going to settle down here on Earth? This isn't supposed to happen. He looked down at her. She was confused as he was. He let go of her and without a word stormed out of the room.

"Vegeta wait!" she called out. But he didn't listen, broken arm or not he ran towards the Gravity Room closing it shut.

Back at the infirmary, Bulma touched her cheek where Vegeta had. What was that all about? He acted different to her, and for some awkward reason…she actually liked it. Hoping for him to just come back and start all over again, but to do more.

* * *

><p><strong>Vegeta's Point of View<strong>

I ran towards the Gravity closing it shut. I slid myself down to the floor, sweat streamed down my face and I was damn confused now. Curse Kakkarot and his explanations of Love. I don't want love. Even if it did sound nice, I was not destined to fall in love. Falling in love is for weaklings who want to settle down. Not having the reason to train 24/7 and defeating enemies from left to right. That was not what the Prince of all Sayians is all about.

She's not even a worthy living creature to be my mate. Wait a second my mate? Damn her! God, I need to stay away from her! I stood up slowly, my body still feel's extremely sore from earlier but I should fully recover by tonight. Hn, the Sayian body is far faster for recovering than the slow idiotic humans. Speaking of humans, how did Kakkarot find a mate here? That loud mouth is a total pain! She's exactly like the blue haired woman.

I shake my head getting rid of the images of her that flow through my head again. Just the thought of her and I can't get her out. She can't control me, no one can! I clench my fists, the anger is too overwhelming. Her big blue oceanic eyes, her soft white skin, her curvy slim body. Ugh! I need to get out of here, but I need the gravity room, food and shelter! I sigh, what the hell is going on with me?

…

Bulma looked out the window from her living room. It was getting dark. There was a full moon tonight, and the few stars that showed in the night glowed brightly. She was in her couch, the room was pitching black. She took a nap earlier, and just woke up. Her parents left out of town earlier this morning and won't be back for three days. She didn't have any chores for work, and the house was clean. So what better way to spend the day than having a nice long nap?

She sat up and stretched her arms. Making a yawn as she strolled towards the kitchen. She went towards the refrigerator and took out a bottle of juice. She sat down in the kitchen table, the light was dim. She sighed as images of the Sayian started going through her head. His beautiful sculpted God like body, his jet black feathery mane, and his deep onyx eyes. He was so handsome, he was beautiful. Bulma rolled her eyes. She had to admit that she was physically attracted to him. Who wouldn't? But she has a boyfriend! She shouldn't be thinking about these things with Yamcha here in the blue!

Yamcha. That man can really get under her skin sometimes. He would flirt with other woman. Always getting drunk. She didn't know why but she didn't feel _happy_ around him anymore. She didn't feel that excitement of seeing him, or the longing to kiss him. Sure she would still kiss him but she didn't really feel anything anymore.

When Vegeta touched her skin, touched _her_, she felt something. She felt that feeling that no one can really explain. It was a really nice but mysterious feeling. Then he suddenly storms off? She huffed as she finished her juice. She's not supposed to like a monster! She wants to live a normal life, with someone _normal_. That's when she realized something and scoffed. Her life was anything _but_ normal.

Does she want Vegeta? How can she, he was a temper tantrum monkey! He always screamed at her, insulted her, and made her feel…he made her feel, happy. How he moves close to her when there talking made her heart beat **faster** and **faster**. His presence made her skin start feeling hot. Maybe she does have a crush on him, but it would be some miracle if he would ever like her back. Maybe not love, but like. She smiled, but again the thought of Yamcha.

Maybe he'll do something stupid again and she could end it there. He didn't call her today; maybe he was still pissed from what happened with Vegeta. Who was she kidding of course he's pissed. She felt guilty kicking him out, but Vegeta was about to kill him!

She turned around when she heard the door open. Oh Kame there he was, standing by the door shirtless and no cast? "Vegeta what happened to your cast? Is it healed already?" she asked. He started walking towards the refrigerator, ignoring her as he grabbed himself a drink. He started to chug it down. He glanced at her as he finished it in three gulps. He wiped his mouth and started to walk out of the door. "Vegeta wait!" she called out to him. He actually stopped. He grunted as he turned to look at her.

"What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to see if you were, if you were…" she paused as she started to stare at him. Him doing the same but there was no emotion in his features. He waited impatiently. She sighed softly and frowned. "Never mind, just go and leave like how you always do."

She stood up and was going to return to the living room but she stumbled back when he appeared in front of her. "Woman, don't be a fool." And with that said he disappeared.

…

It was the next morning. Bulma woke up in her bed alone, with a long yawn she exited her room and towards the living room. She left her cell phone there and she wanted to see if there were any missed calls from Yamcha. None. She rolled her eyes and dropped the phone on the couch. That idiot is too scared to call or something? She looked at the radio that she had set on a desk. She was hearing a song that made her feel peaceful. It was a beautiful song, so maybe if she heard it in this stressful morning, she could just relax.

"Woman don't be a fool." She remembered.

What is that supposed to mean? Don't be a fool to what? What was he refereeing to? She shrugged as she turned on her radio. She was about to press play when there was a knock on the door. Bulma grunted as she walked towards the door opening it slowly. "Hey Yamcha." She mumbled.

"Hey B, I'm sorry for the way I acted even though it was actually that idiot's fault."

"He's not an idiot!" she defended. She smacked her forehead. That was stupid to say and especially to Yamcha.

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing, just Yamcha I'm kind of tired today."

"Aw come on B, let's go have some fun!" he said tugging her arm.

"No Yamcha, I don't want to today okay? Please let go." She said softly. She actually really was tired, but it was mostly stress. She didn't feel like going anywhere. She tried slipping her arm away from his grasp but he wouldn't budge. "Yamcha?"

"B what's wrong with you. You've been avoiding me or something? What did I do?"

Avoiding him? It's only been a while. Can't she have some time alone for once? She knew that she was irresistible, but this was crazy! "I'm not avoiding you, now let go!" she shouted.

He finally let go. Bulma sniffed the air. Was that alcohol? "Ugh Yamcha, didn't I tell you to stop drinking?" She took a few steps back. Sure he was able to keep him mind intact, and was able to arrive at her house in one peace. But he did feel a bit tipsy. With a grunt he crossed his arms and entered the room.

"Bulma, I'm f-fine." He stuttered. He started walking up to her until she was trapped by the wall. She couldn't move anywhere else. He inched closer to her and started kissing her. Bulma scowled. Instead of feeling a spark all she felt was a pair of wet nasty lips that smelled like beer. She was completely disgusted. With all of her force she tried pushing him away but he didn't budge.

She struggled but he had her practically pinned.

That's when her eyes widened. She heard a loud crash. Yamcha was crumbled against the wall making a large whole. She looked around but there was no one around! It was like if it was some ghost! She took a few steps back but bumped into something. She turned around and there was the Prince scowling down at her.

He turned around and left. No grunt or anything, he just left. She turned around and saw that Yamcha was gone. (What she didn't know was that when Bulma turned around, Vegeta grabbed Yamcha and threw him out of the house.) She sighed, not knowing what the hell was going on.

…..

**Ok so I really didn't want to finish this chapter but I just had too :\ So listen up, next chapter is going to be extreme like maybe M. BUT I do not write lemon scene's, even though I love writing love stories, and I respect the nature of what love is, I can't write it. I just can't I think that I'm too young. But I'm thinking about going extreme but not to that point. **

**Also I know what your thinking, Goku was OOC. Well I mean come on; you think that out of all of those years living with ChiChi he didn't know what love is? Pft, I think yes. OOC or not, I liked it. And I hope that you all liked it too! **

**Warning: The next chapter will be M, but it's more like a beautiful moment. I think of love as something beautiful not nasty. So sure. As they are doing "it" they will be hearing a song. I want you all to hear it now, so that you can understand what type of emotions will be going through them. **

**The song is called (Sia-My Love) Make sure you put LYRICS, so that you could see what it says. So go to YouTube right NOW and hear it! :D Well goodbye everyone!**

**Oh wait one last thing!- I think that this would have to be my worst story because instead of having 11 or 15 reviews I get like 3 –.- so tell your friends or something! D:**

**-Vegetafreak96**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I just couldn't wait to post this chapter :D It's awesome! Well I love it jaja. Well ENJOY! XD

-Jazz

**Chapter 5**

_Love is often gentle, desire always a rage._

…

He turned around and left. No grunt or anything, he just left. She turned around and saw that Yamcha was gone. (What she didn't know was that when Bulma turned around, Vegeta grabbed Yamcha and threw him out of the house.) She sighed, not knowing what the hell was going on.

…

"Vegeta wait, what in the world is going? Why can't you tell me your problem? I care for you Vegeta, and I'm curious!" she shouted at him. She did care for him. Who cares if he was an arrogant Prince who wanted everything that was violent? Power and strength seemed to be the only two things that cross his mind, right? Was this man even aware of her, her beauty, her human being?

Based on his actions a couple of day past, he seemed to notice her. Notice that she was alive, maybe he even notices a bit more than what she expected. Stroking her cheek and her blue locks, how he would stand close to her and stare intently in her eyes. The thought of his actions made her smile. Doesn't that always happen? When you think about all of the moments that you have had with that special someone and you start feeling those butterfly's in your stomach. Vegeta was special actually. He was a Sayian, the Prince, he was strong, powerful and disciplined. You cannot always focus on the bad things about people, because it's not all of what they are.

Bulma watched as he walked slowly down the hall way. She felt tears starting to form in her big blue eyes, she couldn't take this anymore. She started to run after him, they both stopped their tracks in the back yard. He turned around facing her with his famous deep scowl. He decided to face the music. Face the woman, showing her that he is not someone who walks away from anything. He tensed when he saw her eyes glistening with water. He has never seen her cry, and it actually affected him. He had the urge to just wipe those tears away from her eyes, making her feel better.

"Vegeta look, just tell me that you hate me." She whispered. Bulma needed to know his emotions, what he felt for her. If he would tell her that he hated her, then all of this madness could stop. She would move on, ignoring him for the rest of her life. He would continue his training without any distractions and defeat the Androids. He would leave into outer space and never come back. She would stay here on Earth, maybe marry Yamcha or some other random man that would come into the scene and sweep her off her feet.

She would grow old, sitting down on a porch with her mystery husband with grandchildren all around them laughing and playing. She would live a peaceful normal life. Isn't that what any woman would want? Is that what **she** wants? She actually didn't know. What if she wanted to marry a Sayian and they would run off to outer space and never look back? It was a mystery, but mystery could be solved once he speaks…

Vegeta's eyes grew wide. He knew _that_ word a bit too well, hatred is also a powerful word that he hated. He hated the word hate; he has lived with that word all his life. Hate is evil; it's like if they have the same meaning. He didn't know what to say, but he knew for sure that he did not hate the woman.

He looked down at her, she was still crying, standing there just waiting for an answer. He swallowed his pride and inched himself closer to her. "No, woman I do not…_hate_ you." He spoke the truth; hopefully the woman would believe him. He may not show his nice side, if that even existed, but he did not hate her. And he knew that he never would. She nodded and started to wipe some of her tears.

"V-Vegeta, I thought that you did. So then…what do you feel?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Just one word Vegeta, I want to know." She said slowly.

He examined her closely. Was she really that curious, what should he say? The truth, but what is the truth? He started to feel tense, and a bit dizzy. With a big deep breathe. "I may have-sort of…_like_ you." He could feel himself choke on his own words. He knew what like was. Like is what he felt about himself. He liked being a Prince, a Sayian, having amazing power. Love was extremely different from like. He watched as her eyes lit up. She dried her tears, sniffling her nose as she looked up at him.

She smiled a smile that he has never seen before. Maybe this smile was so different because it was directed at him. It was for him. "You like me…wow I never thought that that would even be possible." She said with a light giggled. He smirked.

"So woman, do you like…me?" He said. He wanted to know, because what about that idiotic weakling? He saw how he was kissing her with force. He smelled his alcoholic breathe and the stench of another woman. It sickened him; he just had to punch him. If he even **thinks** about coming back then he will _personally_ kill him. Vegeta looked down at Bulma, she was hesitating. He crossed his arms, thinking the worst. Maybe she doesn't like him. Maybe he is humiliating himself right now! He was about to storm off when…

"Yes."

His eyes widened. Did she just say yes? He thought that she was just going to laugh or something. I mean, he wanted for her to say yes. But it's just too hard to believe. No one in his life has ever liked him before. Ever. He swallowed and exhaled. He seemed to be holding his breathe.

"And what about the weakling?" he asked.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I don't love him anymore." She said frowning. She really thought that he was the one. The one that she was going to marry, but it was all wrong.

You may think that you love someone. Suspect that in the future you are going to marry them and love them with all of your heart. But time is a mystery. You don't know what is going to happen, what changes will occur, or how your feelings will surprise you unexpectedly. Never in her life has she expected herself falling for an alien. Especially a Prince, named Vegeta.

Vegeta arched his eyebrow, there was that word again. With a nod he turned around. He wanted to go train for a bit and clear his head. He was heading out of the door when she called out his name. He turned around and arched his eyebrow. "What is it woman?" he asked.

She bit her lip and scowled. "Vegeta you tell me that you like me and then you leave?" she said planting her hands on her hips. What in the world is he thinking? They had a nice moment and he leaves?

"I have to train." He said.

She walked up to him, only inches apart as she scowled deeper while pouting her lip. Vegeta was a bit shocked. He has never seen her do that pout thing before and he had to admit that it looked adorable. He chuckled and stroked her cheek again. She smiled and stroked his. "Well are you going to at least say that I'm pretty?" she said.

He rolled his eyes. Why does he have to tell her? Doesn't she already know? "Woman you are so clueless." He said with a smirk. She couldn't but giggle, which made his smirk widen. That must have been a yes. "I need to train." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and smirked. "I will see you tonight." He whispered.

Bulma nodded with a frown but the last part made her the happiest woman alive. He only stroked her cheek one last time and left. "_Humph, no kiss goodbye_?" she thought. With smirk she left towards the living room. Watching a soap opera, and calling…ChiChi.

….

Vegeta wiped his forehead with a towel. Thank goodness he didn't sweat as much as he would today. He actually felt good today; he trained with a smirk on his face the whole time. He didn't know why but maybe he had an idea. With an extra kick to his swagger he ran towards the compound. He opened the door and poked his head in.

It was dark outside and apparently so was the kitchen. He suspected for her to be there since it was dinner time. He sensed her Ki in the living room, he entered and there she was sitting in the sofa, hearing a song in the radio, while reading a book. She had the T.V on but wasn't paying any attention to it. He barley heard the song, but it was a peaceful one. It just finished, but it repeated itself. With a shrug he sat down next to her. She pretended that he wasn't there as she kept reading. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the book tossing it to the side. "Hey, I was reading!" she said.

"No you are here with me." He said.

With a pout she crossed her arms but just had to smile. She eyes him carefully. His white tank top looked tight on him and he was only wearing a pair of black shorts. Her smile widened as she inched closer to him. Regretting every second of this action, hopefully doesn't push her away, she hugged him. The hug felt so warm. She embraced him tightly, he felt so soft but rough at the same time. She stroked his feathery mane and rubbed her cheek with his. Her eyes were closed and she felt like if…like if she went to heaven.

Vegeta's eyes widened. Never in his life has he ever hugged someone, and he wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked it. Her body felt incredibly soft with his. Her hair brushed his neck that felt like feathers and she stroked his cheek with his. He actually smiled as he did the same, inhaling her intoxicating scent and wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist. They continued hugging without saying anything and he felt himself leaning back against the couch. He was now lying down with her on top of him as they continued hugging exploring each other's bodies.

Vegeta accidently turned off the T.V with his elbow but it was a good thing since it was getting pretty annoying. Now it was only the song that kept playing that was starting to bother him but he had to admit that it sounded nice.

(A/N: I don't know if you all want to hear it. You don't have to you know, but it would be nice if you did! The song is called **Sia-My love**)

**My love, leave yourself behind**

**Beat inside me, leave you blind**

**My love, you have found peace**

**You were searching for release**

Bulma smile widened and she faced him. He opened his eyes and his smirk widened. They stared into each other's eyes intently and that's when something happened that Vegeta would never forget. Never in his life would he imagine such a beautiful feeling. Bulma felt an adrenaline of love as she softly leaned forward attaching their lips together. Vegeta tightened his hold around her as they continued kissing. He felt so happy, Kakkarot was right the feeling is amazing. That's when he frowned when she lifted her head.

"Vegeta," she whispered. "I-I'm sorry." She frowned. His eyes widened, she felt sorry? Why would she feel sorry, the feeling was incredible. He shook his head and cupped her face with his hands. He didn't say anything as he brought her face to his. They attached their lips and Vegeta held her tightly making sure that she wouldn't part for her silly reasons again. Well maybe to breathe.

**You came thoughtfully**

**Loved me faithfully**

**You taught me honor**

**You did it for me**

They stayed in this blissful moment for a while. Taking breathes here and there, and Bulma kept giggling when she accidently bit his tongue that made him chuckle. He touched his forehead to hers and started stroking her hair again. Vegeta nuzzled his face into her neck and breathed her scent in deeply. Her scent was so beautiful. He started rubbing her back as it gave her the tickles. That's when he made an evil but playful grin. He sat them up and started tickling her stomach. He only did this because he liked the sound of her laugh, and Bulma sure wasn't complaining.

He smiled as she started to squeal for him to stop but as if he was going to anyways. He lifted the bottom of her shirt and started tickling her stomach and she tried slapping his hands away but it had no effect.

Vegeta thought at first if this was hurting her but she kept smiling so he didn't think that this was a problem. Bulma grabbed his hands and moved them to the side as she tried tickling him but scowled as it did no effect to him at all. She crossed her arms but smiled. "Vegeta of course you're not ticklish."

He leaned in as he nipped her nose and rubbed his cheek with hers again. He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Of course not woman."

"Well you have to have some weakness." She said pouting.

He barked with laughter, Vegeta the Prince of all Sayians having a weakness was just too funny. He kept laughing but faded to a chuckle. He grabbed her by the waist and started to lie down. He brushed his lips with hers again but grunted. "Woman I have no weakness." Mumbled against her lips. She giggled and sat up on his chest looking down at him.

"Oh come on Vegeta, I'll find your weakness." She said smirking.

The room was quiet and Vegeta liked it better this way. He grabbed her waist and moved her to the side as he sat up. He grabbed her again and slid her to his lap as she started to play with his hair. He half smiled and leaned towards her for another kiss. She brushed hers with his but retreated when he started to growl. She arched her eyebrow. "Vegeta are you okay?"

He didn't stop growling, he stood up lifting her up like a child and was about to go upstairs to hide her when the front door flew off its hinges. She shrieked and Vegeta snarled as he turned around. His eyes met the only eyes that he really needed to kill soon. He turned to Bulma pecking her cheek as he set her down behind a desk. He whirled around standing himself into a fighting position. He instantly appeared in front of the man and pushed him outside.

Yamcha stumbled back, still balling his hands into clenched fists as he powered up. "I can't believe you, you asshole! Stealing my girlfriend?" he marched up to Vegeta but stopped his tracks when he lifted his finger. Vegeta smirked at his reaction.

"What's wrong weakling? She's not yours anymore, so prepare to die." He spat. He readied himself to perform the Bang Beam when Goku appeared. Vegeta arched his eyebrow and grunted. "Kakkarot leave!"

…

**Well here you go! I hope you like it and please review!**

**Vegeta: What the hell! Why did you make that idiot Kakkarot come! It was getting good I was about to kill the weakling!**

**Me: Vegeta you can't just be killing people whenever you'd like, your good now!**

**Vegeta: I don't care! He deserves to die! **

**Me: Vegeta, you really need to go see a therapist. -.-" **

**Vegeta: (Raises his hand) Do you want to die as well?**

**Me: (Run's out the door.)**

**Vegeta: And you! (Points at reader) Why the hell are you even reading this? It's a waste of time of your life! Why the hell do you even care about the woman's and my business! (Rolls eyes) If you do not review this story than prepare for your funeral!**

**(BTW sorry but I didn't make it too M because it was still to early :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, here is Chapter 6. I hope you all like it as much as I do! Forgive me for the delay people, school, supplies, schedules, and community service...nuf said.

Disclaimer: Ok the reason why I don't do this is because we all know that I am not Akira Toriyama.

**Chapter 6**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z!_

_"What's wrong weakling? She's not yours anymore, so prepare to die." He spat. He readied himself to perform the Bang Beam when Goku appeared. Vegeta arched his eyebrow and grunted. "Kakkarot leave!"_

**...**

Goku stood himself between the two warriors, facing Vegeta with a scowl. He crossed his arms and studied the scene, which seemed to look like Vegeta was about to kill Yamcha. He knew that that was clearly unacceptable. How could he let Vegeta murder one of his friends? Of course not. "No way Vegeta, what's going on here?" he asked. He focused on Vegeta intently, watching his every move just in case he doesn't plan on doing a sneak attack to Yamcha from behind. Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled at Goku. Who was he to tell him no on a task of execution? He was the Prince of All Sayians; he takes orders from no one. Only he did have a strange feeling inside him, how should he call it...good? Yes, that was it, he was feeling good tonight. Although as much as he wanted to execute the weakling, he was in a good mood today, and maybe it would be a bad idea in the first place. They will all get angry with him; she will get angry at him. That wasn't something that he wanted, so maybe a good threat could keep the weakling away. He was a coward, so this would be easy.

"It is none of your concern you imbecile, but step aside, I won't hurt the idiot." he said with a smirk. As if Goku was going to believe that, he took a step forward and Vegeta clenched his fists. "I won't kill him! Although he has to understand through that thick skull of his that he is not welcome!" he shouted. Yamcha rolled his eyes, who was he to say that he was not welcomed anymore? Only Bulma could kick him out, she lives here! Unlike that Prince of all Assholes, he has no right to kick him out. Yamcha clenched his fists and took a couple steps forward. Pointing at Vegeta to show him that he may be a Prince, but he can't have everything that he wants. He needs to know that this is not his house; he is not someone who will try to control everything. He marched up to him and growled as menacing as he can but it was sort of sounded like if it was a cat. He coughed and looked down at him. At least he had the height advantage.

"Listen Vegeta," he growled. "Who are you to say that I'm not welcomed? This isn't even your house!" he shouted into his face. Vegeta lifted his finger and pushed him away. Even if it was just his finger, he still stumbled back and fell to the ground. Vegeta scoffed. Such a light, weak, imbecile. Yamcha stood up quickly, feeling embarrassed. His rage grew and he was this close to losing it, but he knew that he had no chance. He may not be the brightest guy, but he did have some common sense. Goku stood himself between the two again, he looked up as he sensed Bulma's Ki coming towards them. Maybe things will settle down with her here, or maybe everything will just get worse. He hoped not.

"Goku, Yamcha? What are you guys doing here?" she said. She walked into the scene planting her hands on her hips. She scowled as she saw of what seemed to be a fight, plus Yamcha was here and she hated his guts right now. That jerk having the nerve to come here again after what he did was just crazy. She stormed up to Yamcha and jabbed her finger into his chest looking up at him with a growl. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? I don't ever want you to come back ever again!" she shouted. Maybe that wasn't entirely true, but her anger was taking over. "How could you just come back after what you did to me? What the hell were you thinking?"

Vegeta smirk widened into a grin. He knew her so well. He watched delightfully as she kept screaming at him, watching as his face flushed with disappointment and confusion. Yamcha's heart dropped and he raised his hands defensively. The woman looked like if she was about to attack him. He took a step back and frowned. "B, listen I'm sorry for my actions earlier! I was drunk!" Damn the alcohol. He knew that drinking was bad, but getting drunk was the worst. Who would have thought that he would fly to Bulma's house and seek out for a good lay. He really needed to stop drinking. He watched her closely; her anger still seemed to be boiling. He felt like shrinking away when he felt Goku's hand grab his shoulder.

"Listen Yamcha, maybe it's best if we leave before things get ugly." he said. Bulma took a step back and huffed. Good riddance. Vegeta only grunted as the two warriors vanished. He knew that this wasn't over. He has seen the woman shout at the weakling at the top of her lungs and he still kept crawling back, maybe this time was different but you'll never know. Bulma turned around with another huff, she looked up at Vegeta. Completely forgetting that he was here, she sighed and walked up to him. He was a inch taller than her, but they always seemed to be the same height. Vegeta frowned, that idiot weakling just had to ruin everything. Where were they anyway? She didn't say anything as she started walking back towards the compound. Vegeta following close behind. That's when he noticed something. She seemed to have changed her outfit. From a casual look to pajamas. A large white oversized T-Shirt and a pair of mini blue shorts. She seemed comfortable, and it was getting late, might as well go upstairs and changes into a relaxing pair too.

"Vegeta it's getting kind of chilly, do you want a hot chocolate?" she asked. He looked up and arched his eyebrow. What the hell is a hot chocolate? He only grunted and walked up stairs to his room to change. Bulma rolled her eyes, so unpredictable. She started making the hot chocolate, placing the two cups filled with milk in the microwave. She waited and turned when Vegeta entered the room. She smiled. He was wearing a white Tank Top and a pair of black shorts with his white high top socks. Even in his PJ's he looked cute. With a giggle she finished up the drink and handed it to Vegeta. He eyed it suspiciously, sniffing it he started to chug it down. His eyes widened and he started to cough roughly.

"Oh my God! Woman what the hell is this?" he shouted. Coughing more roughly as he set down the cup, he growled when Bulma started to laugh hysterically. That was a moment she would never forget. Wiping her eyes gently she walked up to him and giggled some more.

"Oh wow...Vegeta!" she laughed. "You're not supposed to chug hot chocolate, it's hot!"

"Well you didn't tell me!" he shouted.

He grabbed the cup and started taking sips slowly, he was now enjoying the drink without burning his tongue and he found it quite pleasing. The warm sweet taste went down his throat and he finished it with a frown. "That was...good." he said. She smiled, knowing that he wanted more she served him.

A couple minutes passed, they were drinking there hot chocolate, and talking about someone in particular.

Vegeta crossed his arms and grunted. "That idiot would have his death wish if he comes over here again." he spat. Bulma rested her head on her hand and sighed. Yamcha really did it this time, he blew everything and now he even might get himself killed. Should she be worried? Having Yamcha killed because of his mistakes; as in cheating on her, abusing her? Just thinking about mad her even more pissed. Out of all of those years of being in a relationship he decides to end it, and this way?

"UGH! That freak!" she shouted.

"Don't waste your time, he's just not good enough for you." he said with a smirk. He leaned in on her and she leaned back. She really thought that he was intimidating, but it was a turn on. She smiled and quickly pecked his lips.

"Well I know that..." she said standing up crossing her arms. "No one is." she smirked. He stood up and walked over to her; he slid his hands down her waist and pressed his forehead with hers.

"Only me." he said.

She rolled her eyes but giggled. Perhaps. With another kiss she started walking out of the room. "Goodnight Vegeta."

It was the next morning, she woke up with a yawn, stretching her body and jumping out of bed. She had plans today, what were they again? Right, she was supposed to go to the park today. Her mother told her to go out for some fresh air while she was gone. So the park would do. She walked towards her closet taking out her white sweat pants and a tight grey T-Shirt. Slipping on her sneakers she grabbed an orange from the kitchen and jogged out of the door. She shrieked when she bumped into something hard making her stumble backwards.

"Agh, Vegeta!" she said rubbing her head. She stood up straight and glared up at him. "That hurt!" she said pouting. He grunted and crossed his arms. Studying her body before she left. With a scowl he cleared his throat and frowned.

"Woman go put on a jacket." he said.

Her eyes bugged out, that was totally unexpected. But hey he's Vegeta, the unpredictable Sayian. She looked down at what she was wearing and arched her eyebrow. Nothing seemed to be the problem, maybe it was her shirt. It did seem to be showing a bit of cleavage. She shrugged and looked up at him. "Vegeta what's the problem?" she asked.

"I will not have you leaving the compound wearing those garments." He said. He was sounding like a father, she couldn't believe it. This was something that was cute, but at the same time annoying. Honestly she is a grown woman; she doesn't need anyone telling her what to wear. With a scowl she glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Vegeta, let me leave!" she said.

"Until you change." He growled.

With a huff she stormed upstairs and grabbed her white jacket. She stomped down stairs but stopped her tracks when she saw him standing there by the door crossing his arms. He studied her again and stood himself to the side. She grunted and reached the door when he slammed his hand in the door stopping her from opening it. "Where are you going?" he asked. He needed to know where she was going first of all. He wasn't going to let her leave anywhere without him knowing, and especially when she would wear that ridiculous exposable outfits. It may not be his business, and they may not be a couple, but he knew that he had feelings for her and he wasn't going to let any perverted man have a view of anything.

She frowned and slumped her shoulders. "I'm going to the park." She simply stated. He arched his eyebrow. The park, why in the world would she go there? Did she not have better things to do, like cook, or work? She planted her hands on her hips and waited for him to finish thinking. "Vegeta, please just let me go, I won't take long." She said.

"Why are you going to the park?" he asked.

She didn't think that he would even care. With a sigh, "I'm going for some air Vegeta." She said.

…**..**

**Ok guys look I'm sorry that it's so short. UGH, I feel like a loser D: its cause I have to go buy more school stuff BLEEEEH….**

**OK listen up people the next chapter will have a lot of violence, maaayyybbbee a lemon, which I might have to change this story to M, and just A LOT of Yamcha bashing. Just to let you know ;) **

**Also, if you have a Facebook, then I made a fan page for Vegeta :D just type (Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians) I barely made it so it doesn't have a lot of like, like only 6 people but I just made it lol. Also I made a liking page of me so you all could catch up on my stories! Just type Vegetafreak96; click search all and you'll see a pic of me. Also if you have a YouTube page then look me up Thejazzlaugh** **

**BYE ;D**


End file.
